Amor en rojo
by amayatsuki16
Summary: Seducido por el aroma de una dama, hechizado por unos labios carmín, no fue capaz de detener sus impulsos y robar de ella un beso, el beso que sellaría su eterna deuda...


Capítulo I Roba de mis labios la tentación

Antes había dicho que este fic participaba en el reto de noviembre del foro de Inuyasha:Hazme el amor, pero no, porque cuando tuve que publicarlo mandé a alguien más a hacerlo por cuestiones de salud, pero le dije que le cambiara algunas cosas antes de publicarlo y lo arruinó totalmente ( ¿) además de que el reto consistía prácticamente en sexo, y yo no puedo escribir sexo por falta de imaginación con el tema y porque realmente no me gusta leerlo y mucho menos verlo, así que no XD.

Bueno, espero que les guste, contiene un intento de lime que espero les guste c:

Sin más, al fic XD.

_By:_

_amayatsuki16_

_Lo más importante que aprenderás: _

_es a amar y ser amado…también._

_Tulum._

Cursaba la primavera del año de 1939 cuando llegué a París, Francia, con la única intención de realizar mi más grande y torpe anhelo de plasmar en unas simples hojas blancas las más sublimes de las bellezas.

El vagón en el que viajaba era de lo más corriente: un polaco dormitaba a mi lado, un italiano parlachín iba al frente y un decoroso caballero a mí costado totalmente inmerso en lo que me pareció un libro en alemán.

Mi posición en aquella época no era ni la mitad de mísera que la actual, pero en aquellos tiempos me sentía como el ser más desdichado en busca de migajas de reconocimiento por parte de la sociedad, para poder demostrarle a mi madre que el querer es poder, un dicho bastante famoso entre los pueblerinos.

— ¿Tienes fuego?—escuché al caballero a mi lado preguntar. El hombre en cuestión vestía formal, de etiqueta, con bombín y un cigarrillo largo entre sus labios. Me miraba expectante con sus ojos azules que pareciase miraban hasta lo más profundo de mi alma, escrutando y rastreando.

—No, lo lamento—dije torpemente, porque realmente nunca aprendía a desenvolverme fácilmente con extraños.

A decir verdad era la primera vez que salía de esa aldea de pastores, donde por supuesto no deseaba quedarme. Mi madre, mujer aguerrida pero corta de mente, siempre pensó que el arte era una pérdida de tiempo, que realmente lo fuera era algo que nunca admitiría frente a ella. Mi gusto por la pintura comenzó a mi temprana edad de diez años, cuando mi padre dibujó un hermoso y majestuoso perro blanco para mí en un trozo de tela, con tal destreza y habilidad que deseé poder superarlo algún día. Incluso eso anheló perdura hasta hoy en día, pero sin duda solamente ha quedado las cenizas de lo que en su momento fue un fuego ardiente.

— ¿No eres de París, cierto?—inquirió el caballero a mi lado, sacando de su saco un fosforo mediano. —No, en lo más mínimo—contesté, dejando de lado mi gorro, porque de no haber sido así estaba seguro de haberle hecho algún daño.

— ¿Y nunca antes habías estado por aquí?—volvió a preguntarme, justo cuando llegamos a la terminal. —Es la primera vez que tengo el placer de visitar la ciudad—refería, indicando sutilmente que el tren se detendría en cualquier momento.

—De ser así deberías dejar que te dé un recorrido de la ciudad, solamente los lugares más bellos—había en su mirada un brillo que no supe distinguir si era suspicacia o ingenio, pero debo apremiar que su invitación causó algún estrago en mi curiosidad.

—No veo inconveniente alguno—concordé. —No se hablé más entonces, sólo tengo una duda, caballero, ¿cuál es su nombre?—me preguntó una vez el tren hubose detenido. —Inuyasha Chien—dije un tanto inseguro de mis propias palabras. Sólo a la zafada de mi madre podría habérsele ocurrido un nombre tan poco convencional como ese, incluso podría jurar que lo hizo con toda la intención.

—Un placer, _monsieur_ Chien, yo soy Miroku Françoise Lumineux, me es un placer conocerle—me dijo una vez que nos hubimos bajado del tren.

En sí, particularmente, podía sentir la mirada de todos posada sobre mi persona por una única razón: mi apariencia. Lejos de ser mi aspecto decadente lo que atrajera sus miradas, era mi cabello, acaso también mis ojos. Tengo el cabello corto y blanco como la cal, y mis ojos son de un curioso dorado, lo que bien podría confundirse con la miel. Desde pequeño ese siempre fue un rasgo de mi persona del que jamás gusté ni un poco, además de ser la causa de constantes burlas por parte de conocidos y familiares.

Caminamos entre el tumulto de la gente que apenas y reparaba en mi distinguido acompañante, y acaso de vez en cuando en mí. Primero que nada el _monsieur_ Miroku me llevó a rodear la _Tour Eiffel_. Íbame hablando de asuntos tan triviles que me sentí cómodo casi desde el primer instante que pisé suelo parisino. Cada asunto más disparatado que el otro, como el de la conmoción que estaba causando en todo el país una inminente guerra entre países realmente poderosos abarcando cada aspecto posible, pero sin duda lo que más destacaba en mi particular acompañante era su habilidad para hacer que una mujer le diera un tremendo bofetón en menos de tres segundos.

La hilaridad y livinidad de Miroku poco a poco iban tomando más aplomo, hasta el punto de confesarme su desinhibida pasión por una joven panadera llamada Sango Veste. No es que yo fuera especialmente malo, todo lo contrario según creo, pero me pareció, en ese entonces, absurdo que precisamente él, un distinguido caballero, pueda interesarse tan fogosamente por una muchacha con dote casi inexistente, que no le correspondía y encima tenía el descaro de tomarle el pelo en repetidas ocasiones.

—Esta noche, mi estimado Chien, te mostraré lo más hermoso de París ¡El Moulin Rouge!—exclamó con sus ojos vibrando, expresando en su voz más de lo que siquiera imaginaba.

Recordaba haber oído hablar de esa novela de romance bohemio, donde un escritor soñador se enamora profusamente de una cortesana, después un duque celoso y ciego de amor por la cortesana intenta separarlos, hasta que al final la cortesana muere de tuberculosis, concluyendo de una manera bastante dramática. No me sorprendía que al lugar lo bautizaran con semejante nombre, todo sea en el buen nombre y grandes ganancias.

Pero lo que realmente no tenía sentido en absoluto, era que precisamente yo, un simple pastorcito pueblerino, pudiera caer en semejante calaña.

—Debo suponer que es un burdel ¿me equivoco?—pregunté temiendo la respuesta, porque realmente no traía ni un céntimo para gastar en semejante lugar.

—No te equivocas en lo más mínimo, y si es por el dinero la preocupación que escucho en tu voz, que no ocurra más, porque nuestra visita corre por mi cuenta, sino ¿qué clase de guía sería?—me dijo bastante confiado, sonriendo como atontado y una mirada perdida que preferí ignorar.

Nos detuvimos en un café a pasar el rato en lo que daba la hora designada para partir, y Miroku decidió contarme más fondo la pasión que sentía por esa muchacha.

—Ella me desprecia porque sabe que frecuento esta clase de lugares, y porque soy mayor que ella—me dijo una vez que nos pusimos en marcha, porque de cierto que a mi acompañante le atemorizaba un poco el que las personas presentes en el café pudiesen oírle—pero sin duda me corresponde, y si no he pedido su mano es porque ella me lo prohíbe rotundamente, sin darme oportunidad de explicarle el porqué de mi proceder. Es una niña de cierto, una joven de quince años en la flor de la vida que depende únicamente de esa panadería, y que de ella depende su señor padre y su hermano. Sin duda sabe que conmigo no le faltaría nada a su familia, pero es lo bastante orgullosa como para osar decirme que prefiere ganarse la vida honradamente que estar al lado de una persona que en toda su vida jamás podrá serle fiel. Además está ese primo suyo, un tal Jean que planea a toda costa ganar su mano, y al parecer a Sango no le molesta porque su padre está más que contento con la realización de una unión en un futuro de ambos. Le he recalcado hasta el cansancio que no me interesa su clase social, ni mucho menos dejaría de lado a su familia o acaso le faltaría el respeto, pero a ella parece importarle poco lo que le diga, porque al fin y al cabo siempre me tachará de fanfarrón, siempre lo ha hecho.

Me enteré de que Miroku no pasaba de los treinta años, aunque a decir verdad le calculaba menos. No me extrañaba esa gran resaltación acerca de la edad, porque realmente era una brecha grande. Por otro lado nada de eso me era de incumbencia realmente, acaso por el escaso tiempo que llevo de conocer al caballero, acaso porque naturalmente cada cosa relacionada con el romance me causaba incomodidad; cualquiera que fuese dejé que se desahogara un momento porque es de humanos el sufrimiento, cualquiera que fuese su causa.

Llegamos al lugar predicho, y ciertamente no era como lo había imaginado, más bien tenía facha de ser una elegante casa de té, de todos menos un burdel. Acaso lo que le identificara como uno fuera el foquito rojo que lucía en todo su esplendor en la puerta, lo que de cierto lo marcaba a todas luces como un burdel sin parecerlo en lo absoluto.

Entramos, y por dentro lucía mucho más elegante de lo que nunca más volví a ver en mi vida. Reinaba un aire de aristocracia fusionado con picardía, algo realmente fascinante dada la ingeniosidad de alguien.

Miroku nos dirigió, entre las muchas damas de labios rojos y movimientos casi felinos, hasta donde estaba una mujer específicamente, fumando uno de esos cigarros que dan risa.

—_Monsieur _Lumineux, no esperaba tenerle tan pronto por aquí—habló la mujer con una voz susurrante que daban ganas de acercarse para saber si dijo que lo creíste oír.

—Ni yo, _madeimoselle_, pero he traído compañía…corre por mi cuenta—eso último si lo alcancé a escuchar, y mis nervios se crisparon pensando en mi porvenir en ese lugar.

Por lo visto Miroku era un frecuentador agudo del _Moulin Rouge, _según supuse en ese momento, y no me equivocaba por la manera tan familiar con que la mujer del cigarro lo saludó, aunque no cedo ante la idea de que eso haya sido un saludo.

—Entonces ¡Bienvenidos al _Moulin Rouge_!—nos dijo, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo, manchando la punta con su labial rojo.

Definitivamente, en ese momento nunca creí volver a ver a una criatura más hermosa como la que mis ojos estaban contemplando, y definitivamente nunca más volví a hacerlo.

De las escaleras, con unos movimientos tan gráciles que me pareció estar contemplando a un ángel, bajó una muchacha como ninguna otra. Entallada sencillamente en un vestido carmín de satín, de tirantes que dejaban ver sus hombros pálidos, con caída libre hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos de tacón bajo, se presentaba ante mí la mujer que nunca imaginé que amaría para toda mi vida, manteniendo un rictus en sus labios rojos que resaltaban la blancura de su piel, mirando elegantemente a todos los presentes con sus ojos centellantes y castaños, era, sencillamente, una imagen que nunca en mi vida olvidaría.

Varios hombres, distinguidos caballeros por lo que pude apreciar, se amotinaron alrededor de ella con variados obsequios que pretendían que ella aceptara, mas sin embargo, de una sola mirada, ella les despreciaba de la manera más cruel posible.

—Kikyo de Cloche, nuestra estrella más inalcanzable—alcancé a escuchar de la mujer del cigarrillo. Volteé a verla sólo para descubrirla mirándome con ojos incansables, como riéndose de mí, quizás.

— ¿La dama que acaba de bajar tiene por nombre Kikyo de Cloche?—pregunté, retándola igualmente. —En efecto caballero—me dijo, dibujando una media sonrisa.

—Olvídalo mi buen amigo, ni siquiera yo he podido persuadirla de que me comparta un poco de su amor. Si acaso fueses político o duque o marqués quizás ella te tomara en cuenta, pero dado a que ese no es el caso, lamento informarte que tu suerte es la misma que la de los caballeros de hace unos momentos—Miroku no sonaba decepcionado del todo, incluso parecía divertido con la situación por la que estaba atravesando, pero dado a que le acababa de conocer no podía formarme un juicio justo acerca de él.

—No puedo asegurarte eso, pero si aún sigues dispuesto a correr con los gastos de nuestras aventuras esta noche, me gustaría correr el riesgo al rechazo—le dije yo, muy decido. En ese momento pensé que sería interesante contar a mi vuelta al pueblo que logré copular con una cortesana de alto rango, que sería acaso una grandiosa historia con su fin al amanecer, la historia de una noche, terminando con una paga y el olvido, pero nunca, les juro, nunca pensé que nada de eso ocurriría, sino todo lo contrario a mis expectativas.

Pude leer la sorpresa en los ojos de Miroku cuando me vio avanzar hasta la distinguida dama que delicadamente se había ido a sentar en uno de los muchos sofás del lugar, dejando toda su melena negra esparcida en el respaldo.

—_Madeimoselle_—le dije, sacándome la gorra en un acto de mero egocentrismo. Me miró con una ceja alzada, reticente a responder a mi intento de saludo—_Bonjour_—dije con más confianza. Pude sentir su mirada de escrutinio recorrer toda mi anatomía, sin escaparse nada de su inspección.

—_Bonjour, Monsieur…_—su voz fue más de lo que esperaba, con un toque de elegancia y delicadeza dignos de ella. Me sostuve como pude del sofá, porque repentinamente había sentido vértigo.

—Imagino, como es predecible, que no te has acercado solamente a saludar, y también imagino que tendrás los medios para recompensar mis talentos—dijo con su voz de terciopelo, aunque el adjetivo le quedara pequeño.

Me quedé sin aliento al admirarla mejor, encontrando finalmente que era incomparable, bellísima y admirable, todo al mismo tiempo, siendo pocas estas palabras para describirla como ella merece.

—No se equivoca _madeimoselle,_ en efecto, estoy aquí para lo que imagina—su mirada cambió, de altiva e indiferente a la seducción misma.

Fui hechizado por unos labios rojos llenos de pasión, víctima del perfume de una dama, atrapado por el don de la seducción. Todo mi mundo colapsó por su mirada, bajo esos ojos llenos de misterio.

Bajo la asombrada mirada de todos los presentes, miss Kikyo me tomó de la mano y me guió escaleras arriba. Detrás de ella, viendo el incansable contoneo de sus caderas, mansamente me dejé guiar por la experiencia. Francamente yo ya había tomado a varias mujeres antes, no era la primera vez, pero miss Kikyo tenía el don de hacerme sentir un quinceañero, cuando en realidad rozaba los veinticinco.

Abrió una puerta, y una habitación iluminada por una tenue lucecilla nos recibió. Todo en motivo de color borgoña y rojo, la cama grande y hecha perfectamente, donde de seguro mucho otros estuvieron antes que yo.

Me tomó de la mano y comenzó el cortejo.

Sus manos se sentían frías y delgadas, tan perfectas. Comenzó dándome pequeños besos en el cuello, manchando con ello mi camisa de su labial carmín. Sin darnos cuentas llegamos a la cama, donde primero ella cayó sobre mí, y luego intercambiamos lugares. Con torpeza bajé uno de sus tirantes y besé su hombro, esperando que con ello mi vergüenza menguara aunque sea un poco. Ella me devolvió el beso en el cuello, y la sentí reír. Sus manos hábiles desabotonaban mi camisa mientras yo, impaciente, intentaba por todos los medios de deshacerme de su vestido, y finalmente lo logré. Nunca he vuelto a ver nada igual. Contemplar a miss Kikyo desnuda fue un momento que no puedo expresar con palabras. Quería tocarla y al mismo tiempo que ella lo hiciera.

Y de nuevo la vergüenza me invadió, retirando mi vista y posando en vez de ella mis manos sobre su cuerpo, inhalando y exhalando con dificultad. Ambos terminamos desnudos, y podía sentir su piel más suave que la seda rozando la mía, haciendo fricción, y su cuerpo esbelto se amoldaba a la perfección con el mío, y mis manos mordaces rozando cada parte de ella, y sus manos rozando cada parte de mí, dejándonos llevar por el éxtasis del momento, y disfrutando el uno del otro y viceversa. Su calidez me abrumó mientras yo besaba sus pechos, sintiéndola temblar bajo mi tacto mientras yo vibraba bajo sus labios que no perdieron en ningún momento un solo milímetro de mi cuerpo. Tracé un camino de besos húmedos alrededor de su cintura y más allá de donde ella misma conocía, descubriendo que cada centímetro de la piel de miss Kikyo era más suave que la anterior. Y ambos llegamos al punto culminante, vertiendo toda nuestra pasión en cuestión de segundos que a mí me parecieron horas, deleitándonos en nuestra propia miel, llenándonos el cuerpo de pura pasión.

Abrumado por el deseo intenté besar sus labios, pero ella de un rápido movimiento lo impidió.

—Un beso mío te costaría la fortuna con la que nunca soñaste, me convertiría en tu deuda de por vida—me dijo, rozando con sus labios mi oreja, pegándose más a mi cuerpo y dejándome más cabida al suyo.

Y entonces mi obsesión fueron sus labios, querer saber cómo se sentían, a qué sabían, cómo me harían sentir, porque robó de mis labios la tentación…

Se nos escapaba de las manos tanta miel, el ardor de su cuerpo en el mío, y entonces ocurrió, el bohemio pintor se enamoró de la cortesana…

Reviews, me harían muy feliz como una lombriz en un charco de lodo (¿)


End file.
